1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 1-cycloalkylamino-3-t-butylamino-2-propanols, and the preparation and use of these compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compounds having the general formula: ##STR2## are unknown, except for the case where the cyclic moiety is a cyclohexyl group, i.e., where n=5 in the above formula. This compound was synthesized in a study of nucleophilic decyclizing alkylations by tertiary azetidines. Gaertner, V. R., 1969, J. Heterocyclic Chem., 6(3):273-7. However, no application or use of this compound is known other than in the study of the above-described alkylation reactions.
While there are several general classes of antimicrobial agents, many of these antimicrobial agents are also highly irritating or toxic. For example, some such agents even product temporary allergic skin reactions. Hence, a need clearly exists for an antimicrobial agent which has a high antimicrobial activity, but which has a relatively low toxicity toward humans and animals.